


Five Times the Dean Got Jealous, and the One Time Jeff Did

by Lena_de_Strange



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed Is My Cute Boi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pierce Calls It, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_de_Strange/pseuds/Lena_de_Strange
Summary: Five times that the Dean got jealous over one of Jeff's dates, and the one time Jeff got jealous over one of the Dean's.And also the one time Pierce called it.~{Requests open! 6/6 down. All places have been filled, so I won't be taking any more requests. Sorry.}~
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Five Times the Dean Got Jealous, and the One Time Jeff Did

_**~Rules~** _

1\. Keep it PG-13 at most. Just because I read smut doesn't mean I want to write it. Which I don't.

2\. Only ONE request is allowed per person- so choose/create your prompts WISELY.

3\. Each request must be related to the story. This means I will not be taking unrelated requests. So I will not take requests for the Abed Nadir/Troy Barnes pairing, as it would not pertain to the plot (sorry guys). This also means I will be doing only five "Dean is jealous" and one "Jeff is jealous" fics, as implied in both the title and summary. So again- choose/create your prompts wisely.

4\. And last but not least- have fun! :) 💕❤💕💓💕💖💕💞💕❤💕


End file.
